<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Family Morning by AnonymouslyDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987013">Strange Family Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead'>AnonymouslyDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As in they can touch people, Dancing to Records, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pajamas, Poltergeist Dave and Ben, Sibling Bonding, early morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Diego find Five dancing with Dolores one morning. Then, Klaus gets involves and things spiral from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Family Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings in the mansion were rarely quiet nowadays. What was strange was the quiet melody of the record player filtering through the mansion and not a loud, heated argument or a louder, more heated fight.</p><p>
           That was almost more disturbing to her. She hurried to through a fluffy pink robe over her nightgown before walking out to the hall. She ran into Diego in boxers and a white tshirt, looking just as curious as her. She held a finger to her lips and nodded towards the source of the sound. Diego nodded. He mimed her movements as she crept down the hall to peek into the main sitting room. </p><p>
         Five was there, his back to the hall as he swayed to the music. His hands were outstretched as if leading a dance while his head was craned downward. He moved around the room to the soft, orchestratial melody, avoiding the coffee table and the couch as he moved. They heard Five let out a soft laugh, a sound they hadn’t heard in years. </p><p>
         “Oh, Dolores. I know it’s been a while, but can you blame me for being rusty? I’ve been busy.” Five said. He turned around until he faced the hallway, but his eyes were locked on the top half of the mannequin held against himself. </p><p>
          “What the hell?” Allison whispered, transfixed with the easy smile Five aimed at Dolores. She couldn’t remember the last time he’s seen him so happy since he came back. </p><p>
             “He still has that thing?” Diego asked. Allison ripped her eyes from Five to stare at Diego. </p><p>
               “What do you mean?” </p><p>
               “We found him drunk at the library curled around that thing. I thought it might have just been a drunk thing, you know?”</p><p>
                That just gave Allison a mix of questions and concern. But when she looked back at Five nuzzling his cheek into Dolores’ plastic shoulder looking as if he was at peace, she couldn’t really question it. There were weirder things her family had done. </p><p>
             “Who are we spying on?” A new voice whispered. Diego and Allison jumped and whipped around to look at a half dressed Klaus. He rubbed an eye, smudging the remnents of his black eyeshadow. When they didn’t answer him though, he sent them a pointed look and threw his hands forward, jostling the pink bow thrown over his bare shoulders. “Well? Don’t tell me I got up fpr nothing. I was in the middle of-“ </p><p>
             “Don’t finish that.” Diego cut in.</p><p>
             “Cuddling my boyfriend, you nasty.” Klaus finished. He nudged past Allison to peer around the corner. “Aww so that is Dolores. Makes sense.</p><p>
               “Wait, you know what that’s about?”</p><p>
             “Five mentioned her. Said they were together for over thirty years.”</p><p>
              Diego looked from Five to Klaus. “...Klaus, are you high?” </p><p>
              “Sober as a rock unfortunately.” Klaus frowned, his eyes wandering off to the empty hallway. His expression looked suddenly somber. Allison grimaced, and Diego looked as if he regretted his question. That is until Klaus shook his head and looked at them, eyes wide with interest. </p><p>
            “Hey, Dave! Come meet the family!” Klaus suddenly shouted, making Diego and Allison jump. In the living room, Five stopped his dance and held Dolores close to his chest, his eyes searching the room before landing where they were hiding. Allison and Diego shrank back into the hall from his gaze.</p><p>
       Klaus, meanwhile, stepped out, holding up his hand for Five to wait. A long minutes later, Klaus wrapped his arm around the air, giving it a sleepy smile, before approaching Five. </p><p>
       “Monsieur Five, nice to see you so early.” Klaus nodded. He bowed, taking Dolores’ outstretched hand. “And this must be Madame Dolores. A pleasure to meet you.” </p><p>
       Five eyed Klaus suspiciously. His face steeled, and his hand around Dolores tightened. Allison can’t tell if Five was ready to punch Klaud or to teleport away. Klaus just held up his hands defensively.</p><p>
        “Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to know if you minded Dave and me joining in.” Klaus gestured to the air. “Five. This is Dave, my dead boyfriend from Vietnam. Dave, this is my seemingly little but actually 58 year old brother, Five.” </p><p>
          A second of silence passed before Klaus snorted. “Yeah, I know. I know. You’ve met me though.”</p><p>
         Five furrowed his eyebrows. “Nice to meet you.” He still said, tightly and with a nod. </p><p>
        Klaus took it as invitation. He wrapped his arms around the air and swept his arms into a dance. He swung the air around, his hello kitty pants clad legs stumbling to keep up as he went laughing. At one point, he had fallen back far enough that he should’ve fallen backwards, yet he stood suspended in the air, leaning far too low to be standing on his own. His hands went to one part of the air above him, cupping it and smiling softly. </p><p>
           Allison and Diego were transfixed by the scene, trying to make the sight before them match up with the fact that Klaus had ghost powers. They didn’t notice when Five’s gaze turned their way.</p><p>
        “Come on out. I know you two are there.” </p><p>
        Five’s voice made them jump. It didn’t help when Klaus laughed along. </p><p>
         “Yeah, come on. Ben needs a dance partner.” Klaus looked off to the side, giving the air a judging look. “Well, you’re not going to just stand there all dead and mopey. Go dance with a sibling.”</p><p>
           Allison was about to say something- probably along the lines of Ben being noncoporeal- when the a feeling took her hand. She jumped a bit, feeling something close around her hand. </p><p>
            “Um Klaus?” </p><p>
            Klaus just laughed wildly in response. The feeling tugged her along. Allison let it take her into the sitting room, feeling it lead her into a twirl. Allison let it after a bit of struggle and laughed. </p><p>
             “Ben?” She asked. The feeling on her hand squeezed in response. Allison smiled, relaxing into Ben’s lead. </p><p>
             Diego watched as Allison and Klaus danced with air. Meanwhile, even Five had relaxed to the change and continued to dance with Dolores. He smiled. They almost looked like a family, albiet a very strange one. </p><p>
              “Don’t worry, Diego. You’re next!” </p><p>
              Diego just laughed and leaned against the wall. He hummed along to the gentle melody, content to take in the situation. At one point, Vanya had wandered in with a sandwich. She seemed to have the same idea as Diego when she took a seat at the couch. She took a bite, her eyes following Five and Dolores as the swirled by. </p><p>
            “You too, Vanya.” Klaus added. There was a pause where Klaus nuzzled into the air. “Well, excuse me if our siblings miss their dear dead brother.” </p><p>
            Vanya just kept eating, taking in the conversation without question. </p><p>
            But then, Diego heard footsteps behind him. He turned and found Luther, sleepy eyed but frowning. He walked up to Diego and stopped as he saw the situation ahead. </p><p>
            “Don’t.” </p><p>
             “What the hell...is that a mannequin?” He asked. </p><p>
              “Luther, just don’t question it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>